Force
by FerrisWheelShipper
Summary: Touko didn't want all of this? How was this all happening so fast? How could she have lost her battle with N, the final battle that she was waiting for her whole life to save all the poor Pokemon from being released? Team Plasma is up to something. Her future is all destroyed. She didn't want to be forced to marry N.
1. Chapter 1

_After that battle between N and Touko, N has finally defeated her in a battle as she bends down on her knees crying wishing she could have saved those poor Pokemon that had been tooken away from trainers that lost in battles from Team Plasma. She had no choice, but to hand her Pokemon's in forcefully, she handed in her Poke Balls to one of the Team Plasma Grunt's who smirked looking down at her, "I knew you weren't ready for the final battle." The lady grunt says as Touko looks up at her with a glare. Ghetsis eye's scrolled down to Touko pulling her hair fiercefully making her shriek, "Aah!" Touko screams in pain trying to let go. "You insolent child, how can you possibly try to destroy my final plan?" He says whispering loudly in Touko's ear. N gazed down to Touko and turned his face away, "Touko, I feel your love for your Pokemon, but just like the rest of them you are yet to be a normal trainer that couldn't possibly ruin my Father's plan's." Touko stares up at N and finally answer's, "N, you don't know what your doing-" Ghetsis cuts her off, "N, do not listen to this girl, she's nothing but a wreckless Trainer who could care less about our plan's for you."_

_"That's not true, N!" Touko shout's._

_Bianca and Cheren finally appear looking at Touko arguing with the whole crew of Team Plasma, "What's going on here, Touko?" Cheren ask's concerned._

_"Don't tell me..they..they..took your Pokemon away?" Bianca fears silently._

_Touko cries softly, "I..I..lost.."_

_"Now, that you have lost from our lord N, you must marry him." Team Grunt answer's. Touko look's over at N's little smirk hiding from the shadow of his cap as Ghetsis chuckled._

_"M-marry N?" Touko stuttered asking._

_"Yes." Ghetsis chuckles loudly._

_"No, no, no this is all wrong!" Cheren shout's out in rage._

_"How is this all wrong, Cheren?" Ghetsis ask's._

_"Y-you guy's just can't force our Touko to marry this monster who's trying to liberate Pokemon away from trainer's! What is the matter with you, people?!" Cheren shouts!_

_N chuckles, "Jealous?"_

_"Huh?" Cheren turned his way to N._

_"I know you have something for my Touko, but now that you can't have her you decide to show up your feelings for her right in front of all of us." N continues._

_"I..Touko..This has nothing to do with me liking Touko! I just want to help!" He screams, Bianca's face turns red in rage and starts walking away._

_"Bianca, all of this is not true darling, come back here!" Cheren shout's as Bianca starts walking faster not hearing another word from him._

_Touko start's to speak, "No! I'm not going to marry you, N! You can do whatever you want, but you cannot force me into being your Queen..you hear that Lord N?!" Touko shout's as she tries to walk away when N grabs her arm and pulls her back, "Let me go!" Touko shouts._

_"Let her go!" Cheren shout's._

_"Shay take him away!" N order's for the Team Plasma Grunt to take him away._

_Ghetsis calls the Shadow Triad to take both Touko and N to his room and they do as he says,_

_0~0~0~0_

_"W-where am I?" Touko ask's N shaking a little._

_"In my room, darling." N smirks tilting her chin as she pushes him away, "Don't call me that, idiot!" She slaps him hard across the face._

_"How dare you hurt me!" N shouts, Touko backs away frightened._

_Anthea knocks on the door, "Is everything alright in there, N my lord and is our about to be Queen there with you?"_

_N responds back,"Don't worry, everything is fine, Touko is just having trouble trying out what to wear for our ceremony." _

_"Alright." She leaves._

_"I-I loathe you." Touko answer's._

_N grabs Touko by the arm and pushes her up the wall forcefully, he starts breathing on her neck, her arms try pushing him off of her but it's no use. He was too strong, she gave up as N started leaving kissing trails down her neck. She moans lightly when he tries taking off his shirt, but stops._

_Touko stares at his gray eyes staring into her blue ones, she looks away bashfully, "C'mon cheer up, darling." N gives her a pleasant smile._

_"How many times do I have to say that I do not want to be the Queen! You don't own me! I don't even like you, as a matter of fact, I can't stand you!" Touko shouts, but continuing, "How can you just let Team Plasma do all of this? Even when you know Ghetsis is trying to brainwash you! Do you have any idea what you've done? Your a cruel bastard now let me go! You can't force me to be your's, N! That's just wrong!"_

_N stops her by blocking her from walking away, "You do not know me, Touko. I'm not like this.."_

_"Oh really?"_

_"Please believe me, I'm not who you really think I am. I..I just want a world for only the two of us. My father is even trying to help us..J-Just give me some time..Touko.."_

_"What? No, N! This is not what I want! You can have your whole world to your own self without me!" Touko shouts._

_"I need you, Touko!"_

_"Why?"_

_"B-Because your the only one I consider as being m-my friend.." N says._

_"Is this what's all of this is about, N?" Touko asks him softly._

_He nods, "Ofcourse, I would have been your friend, but all of this your doing is wrong so no, I'm not your friend." Touko says walking away._

_N runs after her, "Please Touko!"_

_"The answer is no, N!"_

_"Please, I'm begging you.."_

_"Why should I be your friend after what you've done?!"_

_Ghetsis walks in, "Is there something wrong, son?"_

_"There is!" Touko stands firmly speaking._

_He narrows his eyes at Touko then starts to speak, "Yes, then what's the problem my future Q-" She cuts him off quickly, "I don't want to be your future Queen or force to marry N! I don't like him, I do not wish to be his, please leave me.."_

_"That's what you want, but all of this is on N, so he decides." Ghetsis smirks._

_"What? You've got to be kidding me! Cause if you were a gentleman you would ask the lady first!" _

_Concordia speaks as she walks in, "You see, Touko, N, I think this is a big chance for you..You'd be really lucky to be with our lord N."_

_"Seriously?" Touko raises up an eyebrow._

_"Whatever let's just get to the point!" Ghetsis says._

_Right!" Concordia responds._

_"What do you wish, my lord N? Is this the girl you want?" He asks._

_Silence at first then he answer's._

_"I wish Touko to be mine ..forever!" N says._

_"No!" A loud cry comes out from Touko, Concordia tries calming her down, but she tries to tackle Ghetsis who removed himself from the room instantly ,"Please let me meet my family and friends.."_

_"I'm sorry, but Ghetsis already forbid you from getting out from the palace, my future Queen." Concordia speaks fluently._

_"Don't call me that!" She shouts._

_Touko glares at N, "I..I can't believe it.."_

_N walks away without saying another word to Touko who fell down to the floor sobbing as both Concordia and Anthea tried helping her up to her room._


	2. Charm's

_Hey guys, I hope you will be enjoying this story, so read and review. I forgot to say from the beginning that, this is my very first N and Touko story, I just started shipping this new couple FerrisWheelShipping, so I hope my imagination turns out good. I'd like to also add in that, in some N X Touko stories, I will be adding in Hugh X Mei. Sorry, if I spelled Xtranscievier wrong, I like typing fast so that's what happen's._

* * *

_(Touko POV)_

_"I don't want to be the Queen, I repeat, I don't-" The shadow triad comes and cover's my mouth causing me to faint that night._

_I wake up when I felt a splash on my face, as I woke up I see that N was throwing a bucket of water on my face, my face turned red and got up, "It would've been better, if you stopped doing that every morning to me!"_

_"S-sorry, my love I just thought this would calm you down a bit, instead your rage has gone quite out of control." N responds._

_I look at him, "Whatever that's not helping."_

_N grabs my wrists and twists them softly pulling me closer to him as I try letting go of his grip, "W-what the hell?"_

_He stares into my eyes deeply and leans in closer to kiss me, I move further back but still grasping for air when he tightened himself closer to me not letting go, my eyes stare back and I..try leaning in almost kissing him until I pushed him away coming back to my senses, "Well that was fun." He smirks._

_I blush, "Don't think that'll ever happen again cause it's not!"_

_Ghetsis calls N and he leaves me with a wink, "Don't miss me too much, darling."_

_"I'm not!" I yell back._

* * *

_0~0~0_

_I get my Xtrancsievier out and call Touya, but he didn't pick up..so I called him a few minutes later, he finally picks up and speaks, "Touko..is that you?"_

_"Yeah.." I reply._

_"Y-you look really different.." He says._

_"I-is that a bad thing?" I ask frowning._

_He chuckles, "No, Touko, what I'm trying to say is that you look really stunning in that dress."_

_"Well, I guess N does have taste for his stuff." I blush._

_He raises an eyebrow up at me, "What? What do you mean by N does have taste for his stuff?"_

_"I-I .. Ghetsis and everybody are forcing me to marry N and-" I drop my Xtransievier when I see N standing there..I hope he didn't listen to everything I said.._

_"Hello?..Hello..Touko are you there?" I heard Touya's voice from the Xtransevier._

_He picks up my Xtransievier and looks up at me, "Did you really think by telling them will help us get together?"_

_"N..I-I only wanted to chat with my-my friends.." I say._

_"Liar!" He shouts, I fall on the bed afraid._

_He drops his keys on the table and get's on me, "No, please..." He cuts me off, "That Touya better not be found anywhere or I'll crush him! How dare he flirt with another man's woman! Your mine you hear that?! Your my friend! Not his!"_

_Tears fell down my cheeks and he stops his rage, holding his forehead then looking down at me, he kisses off my dry tears gently and I cry more cause I didn't want this. He continued by taking off his shirt and starts kissing my neck, I moan to this delightful touch, yet I didn't want this, "Please stop.." I moan._

_His lips went to my ears kissing it softly, my Xtransievier once again rings and I notice, apparently N noticed it too, he just didn't want my attention towards it, I finally mange to push him off of me covering my nude body looking away from him, he walks up to me taking off his necklace and placing it on me, _

_"Touko, I just don't want you to be talking to your former people and there's this I want you to have so it'll make you look good. Everyone will also notice that your my Queen .. well when that's going to happen."_

_"W-why can't you understand that I don't want to be your freaking Queen?!" I shout._

_He cover's my mouth, "Shh.." I stare into his gray eyes once again falling deeper for this charming Prince, he whisper's in my ears softly, "I know you want me.."_

_I back away still covering my nude body not trying to get any closer to him, "J-just don't come near me...I-I .. don't want you.."_

_N walk's towards me, I back away as he started getting close. His eyes scrolled down to my body, I look away from him, "Why, aren't you my cupcake a bashful person?"_

_His lips touched my shoulder moving up to my lips, I couldn't take it anymore .. I-I just didn't all of this, I must think of a plan really quick, I move back and slap him then try running, but he caught up to me not letting me go, "Let me go!" I shout._

_He shout's when his rage once up builds again, "SHUT UP!"_

_"Huh?"_

_"I don't want to lose you, Touko! That'll mean, I have no friends! Your my only friend!"_

_"This is not call friendship you idiot! Raping each other is not called friendship or forcing me to get married to you, you idiot! Do you even have a freaking, brain?! I shout._

_He looks away from me, "Put your clothes back on..and..apologize immediately."_

_"What for?" I ask._

_"What you said just a few seconds ago was rude, Touko." N said._

_"I'm not apologizing to you!"_

_N open's the front door open and let's himself out of the room quietly, did I say something wrong? I'm right! Right?_

* * *

_I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I'll be back with another chapter and if you have any idea's please let me know, it'll be really helpful!_

_Peace!_


	3. N and Touko

_(N's POV)_

_If only my dear Touko will understand how much we all care about her, we can rule this whole world with father's help. Isn't she glad that since I am the king she will be my Queen and she has the right to also the rule this whole world freeing Pokemon from foolish people. I shall make Touko understand what's most important for me and good! Colress with his machine device, he can help us through all of this trouble._

_Ghtesis clears his throat when he watches Touko and a Team Plasma Grunt speaking all fancy, "Go back to work, you shall not continue this conversation with our future Queen, Touko."_

_"Father, have you seen Colress anywhere?" I ask, he turns around making a face._

_"And why would you need him?"_

_I look at him, "I-I have something important to tell him.." Touko brushes past me with her shoulder giving me a sign, I wonder what?_

_"..Uhm..Father..I will be back!" I run after her._

_"Is there something you wanted to share with me, d-" She cuts me off pointing towards that door._

_I turn my direction towards the door, "What? Is there people in there?"_

_"You wanted Colress right, N?"_

_I look at that door then turn my attention towards, Touko once again, "Yes. He's in there, right?"_

_She nods, "Thank You, Touko." I thank her._

_After she leaves, I enter in the room looking at Colress's work, he looked stressed for some reason, should I ask him?_

_"I-Is there something wrong Colress?" I ask._

_He turns to face me, "It would've been better if Touko had been mine, I shall swept her off my feet once I get the chance to." He says._

_My eyes open wide thinking has he gone out of his mind, "W-what are you saying?"_

_"N, do you love her?"_

_I blush, "Y-yes.."_

_"Then you shall win her heart or I will take her off your hands."_

_"You can't just say that?! Touko is mine!" I shout._

_"Alright, calm down N, I'm only kidding with you. Besides have you seen Hugh in your sight anywhere?" Colress asks._

_I shake my head, "Not really, ever since that boy lost from me, he has been nowhere to be seen.."_

_He sighs, "If you see him, I want you to give him these ..." He hands me in the three orbs._

_I stare at the three orbs, "B-but what are you doing? We need these to -" Colress cuts me off._

_"Yes, I know my lord, but if we don't get those three pokemon from Sinnoh then we will never be able to open up another dimension." He speaks._

_(Touko's POV)_

_I stand near Colress's door and listen to what they have to say and that clearly means that they were looking for Uxie, Azelf and Mesprit.. This is ..what Cyrus had wanted to do..? But why would N .. I trip and then quickly run as fast as I can.. I hope nobody heard the sound effects that I made?_

_(N's POV)_

_I turn around sensing that they're was someone who was peeking into our little conversation so I check the hallway to see a vase fallen in the ground. Touko .. I hope she hasn't heard this? If she has then I don't know how I will exactly win her heart?_

_Hey Guys, I am so sorry, I didn't update in such a really long time, but that's what's to be expected right? Making no promises ^.^_


End file.
